


Parting Ways - Sean's story

by DitMajanne



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitMajanne/pseuds/DitMajanne
Summary: This is a suggestion on how Sean spend his days in Mexico without Daniel.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction ever! Since English is not my native language I'm sure I messed up somehow (especially with the tenses). Please tell me what I need to change. Hope you like it.

„Daniel!“ 

That was the last thing Sean said to his brother. He did it. He crossed the border. Mexico. 

When he hit the breaks Karen’s car stopped. Sean was all alone. He left everything behind: Seattle, his friends, his grandparents, Karen, Daniel - the most important person in his life for the past months. His brother left him. He decided to jump out of the car to stay in the United States. 

Sean cried. He laid his head on the steering wheel and sobbed. Was all he did for nothing? Why did Daniel leave him? Has he failed to be a good big brother? What did he even fight for if Daniel isn’t there anymore? Should he go back and face the law? Should he go to jail for all this shit that happened to him? Tears ran down his cheeks. He turned around and looked through the back window.

He saw a lot of damaged police cars. Sirens were wailing. Paramedics cared for injured policemen. Sean was sure that he could locate Agent Flores among the other people. But he wasn’t able to see Daniel. He wiped off the tears from his face. There’s no turning back now. Not for him. Sean clung on the steering wheel. His knucklebones turned white. 

Daniel will be alright, he told himself. He will have a happy life in Beaver Creek with Claire and Stephen. He will be alright. With Chris living next door he will have a friend. And he can go to school and live a normal life, have a peaceful childhood. Daniel will be alright. He can control his powers now. Everything will be alright. Sean breathed heavily and tried to stop crying. His whole body trembles.

“Focus!” he said to himself. “You need a safe place to stay the night. Pull yourself together, Sean! Fuck!” He tried to figure out his next steps. He needed to survive. Should he sleeping in the car even when the right door is missing? But maybe he can hide somewhere in the desert. It will be a little cold but he survived way worse nights back in Washington when they headed to Beaver Creek. Feels like ages when he thought about it. He couldn’t imagine that this happened not even a year ago. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Will he still go to Puerto Lobos even without Daniel? How will he survive without his powers? 

He sighed and started the car, heading south. It will take at least 4 or 5 hours to get to Puerto Lobos. After all he has still some supplies and money left. With this he can survive maybe a few days. The sun was burning on the car roof. Sean took off his hoodie because he sweats like the time he walked down the desert in Nevada. At least he didn’t need to walk this time. Hopefully the car will make it to Puerto Lobos, thanks to Karen and David. On the road he passed some small towns and gas stations. When he needed to refuel he could luckily pay with US-Dollars. He needed to change his money as soon as possible because he didn’t want to draw attention to others. Be invisible as possible, that’s what he tried to be.

Puerto Lobos was way smaller than he expected. Sean decided to go to the beach first. It wasn’t very crowded. He spotted some tourists burning in the sun. The last time Sean visited a beach was with Daniel in California. Sean took out his sketchbook and did a drawing of the sand and the ocean. When he was done he added a sketch of Daniel who was running to the water with Mushroom next to him. He buried his head into his hands and waited for the sunset - a moment of calm on July 4th 2017. 

The night set in and Sean decided to drive outside town. He found a safe place to spend the night. Before going to sleep he cleaned his eye and ate a little. He wasn’t very hungry; his sorrows gave him a strange feeling inside his stomach. Then he rolled inside Dad’s blanket on the backseat and tried to sleep.


	2. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 2

_*Sean was 8 years old again standing next to his baby brothers bed. He looked at the sleeping boy who was holding Sean’s finger inside his little left hand. Their parents were arguing in the living room. They thought Sean did not notice their disputes over the last weeks, but he knows. He knows that Mom changed somehow. She looked sad and exhausted. First Sean blamed Daniel for Moms behavior. But how can this tiny little boy be responsible for something so bad? Sean smiled. He’s so proud to be a big brother. He wanted to be the best big brother ever. But suddenly Daniel started crying and pressing Sean’s finger very tight. He screamed louder and louder and everything around them went black. Sean was alone with a crying Daniel who didn’t let off his finger.*_

Sean woke up, covered in sweat. Leaving the car he gasped for air and needed to choke. He took some water and poured it over his head. The picture of Daniel crying was still inside his head. He tried to shake it off by walking around a little. His surrounding was completely dark, just the moon spent some light. The crunching sand underneath his feet was the only sound he could hear. Slowly Sean calmed down and went back to the car. He felt asleep again and did not have any dreams again this night.

When he stood up it was still early. Sean hided his important belongings under a rock and ate some fruits that were still edible. Most of the food he brought will be last for a while. Canned goods – yay; he thought his days of ravioli every day were over.

He decided to leave the car back in the desert for now and headed back to Puerto Lobos. Today he wanted to check on Esteban’s garage. It was easily to find but Sean couldn’t figure out a way in. There were heavy bars in front of every door and every window. He could never open the locks without Daniel’s power. And even then what’s the point? How should he open up a repair shop all by himself? His knowledge of cars and mechanics was poorly. He sat down in front of the locked backdoor looking at the ocean. Sean had to figure out another way to make money. Finding a job sounded easier back in the US. But will someone hire him if he had no valid ID? Should he go around and ask for a job? Or should he maybe look out for people who remembered Esteban, maybe some of his relatives?

The sun was already burning. Sean wasn’t made for this hot weather. Back in Seattle there were mostly around 77°F/25°C – even in July. But now here in Mexico it must be around 95°F/35°C. Sean was sweaty again and was longing for a shower. When he saw the sparkling surface of the pacific he decided go for a swim. It was still early and no one was in the water for now. Sean took of his clothes and shoes and entered the water only in his boxers. The water was still a little chilly but Sean welcomed the cooling. He just drifted on the water and looked to the cloudless sky. It was the first times in month were he didn’t know what to do next. Since last years Halloween he always had a goal: Stay alive, keep Daniel safe and get to Puerto Lobos. Now he’s finally here –alive, alone and without any responsibility.

Over the next weeks Sean managed to survive somehow. He changed his money to Pesos and hoped that he wasn’t ripped off. He mostly spend his nights in Karen’s car in the desert were nobody noticed him. During the day he asked around for Esteban’s relatives or a job. He saved his money as much as possible and ate less than ever. He stayed by himself most of the time - thinking.

When the day of Sean’s 17th birthday came he realized that he couldn’t stay in Puerto Lobos any longer. He wasn’t able to get a job here and hadn’t any luck so far to find some people who remember the Diaz family. Tomorrow he will leave to nearby Hermossilo, the biggest city in Sonora. Sean always preferred to live in a bigger city and it was about the same size like Seattle. He could possibly find an Internet Café to get in contact with Karen or Lyla because he needed to know what happened to Daniel after he got arrested at the border. Maybe there’s even a better chance to find a job and somewhere to live. His back hurts from sleeping in the car every night. Sean decided to spend his last day at the back porch of Dad’s garage. He treated himself with some fresh baked bread and some strawberries and could even snitch some cigs from a tourist. “Happy fucking birthday Sean!” he said to himself while lighting the first cigarette with his Dad’s lighter. It was the first birthday he spent alone without family and friends. Remembering his last birthday Sean put his arms around himself. He misses Lyla a lot and needed to call her as soon as possible when he is able to get a cellphone. He also remembered that little toilet roll rocket Daniel gave him as a present. Back then he found it pretty silly but kept it anyway.

The sun was slowly fading away. Sean wiped off some tears and hoped that everyone is alright at home. “Hey Dad”, he says looking up to the sky. “Hope you’re looking out for us?” Sean doesn’t believe in God or something, but imagine his Dad is still around somehow calms him down. “I know I fucked up.”, he continues. “But the last months were pretty rough on me. You know I always tried to do the right thing to protect Daniel, right Dad? Please watch out for him. I miss both of you so much!” He sobbed inside his sleeves waiting for the night.


	3. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 3

Hermossilo was way different than Puerto Lobos. After 4 hours driving Sean could see the whole city at the horizon. The airport was located in the east side of town so Sean could see airplanes starting off. Oh, how much he wished to take a flight home. There were some small shops next to the road and industrial buildings. Since Sean doesn’t really know which part of town was best to go he just went straight forward. The car was almost out of gas and he had to leave it somewhere anyway. Giving up the car to sleep on the street was not something he looked forward to but he didn’t have another choice. 

The closer he reached the center of Hermossilo the more people were around. He could see a mountain right in the middle. Sean stopped the car on a car park in front of a supermarket. Even if he felt melancholic leaving Karen’s car behind Sean did not see any possibility to keep it. It was badly damaged and Sean doesn’t want to spent money to buy gas. Here in the city he could mostly walk or take public transport. He stroke over the hood and whispered: “Thank you Karen!” Then he left the car and headed to the store. 

Sean felt anonymous around all those people. He took some water out of the shelf and also some canned-food. He hid a few bananas inside his hoodie and hope no one will notice him stealing. “Yes Dad. I know!” he said to himself. When he was finished at the store he looked out for a pharmacy to buy some stuff for his eye. It was actually cheaper than back in the US but for Sean it was still much money he needed to spend. After he got everything he walked to the the city center. 

There was a cathedral with a lot of tourists taking pictures. Sean sat down at a quiet spot and decided to draw the cathedral and the people around it. The lightning was very nice since the sun was already getting down. When he was done he added 3 more people to the drawing who were waving and smiling – his Dad, Daniel and himself. 

Suddenly someone is talking to him in Spanish: “Hey, that’s a cool drawing!” It was a middle aged man holding hands having a toddler on his arm. 

“Oh, thank you,” Sean replied.

“Can you maybe do a sketch from us for my wife? I think she will like that.”

“I guess, yeah, okay.” Sean started drawing. The man and his kid looked happy. The kid squeezed his father’s nose and giggled. At the end Sean was pleased with his drawing and handed it to the man. 

“Wow, thank you. That’s very kind.” He looked at Sean. “Hey, it’s not much but here is a little thank you.” He pulled some money out of his pocket. 

“Hey, no big deal.” Sean lifted his arms and hesitated. 

But the man insisted. “No, please take it. It’s not much.” 

Sean took the money. “Thank you! You really needn’t. But thanks again.” 

“You’re welcome. Stay safe!” The man smiled and left. The toddler waved goodbye to Sean.

A little time later Sean stood up: “Time to find a place to stay the night!”


	4. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 4

Time was running fast. Over the next weeks Sean met some new people in Hermossilo. He hung out with some kids from the streets, some younger, some older, who helped him finding safe places to sleep or showed him the best places to beg. Some of them were homeless too; others just needed time away from their family for a while.

There also was a social worker who cared about homeless people. If possible the guy helped him and the other kids out with clothes and shoes. Sean also met some kind prostitutes who teasing him for being so shy and cautious. They were kindly calling him “American Boy”. But Sean could not really find a deep bond to anyone like he did back then with Cassidy or Finn.

While sleeping outside thugs tried to rob him - or worse. Since he was still a fast runner he could escape so far - even if he was a little out of training.

On September 3rd Sean almost forgot to celebrate his father’s birthday. He was busy roaming around the town to look for jobs and he totally lost track of time while living on the streets. Late that evening Sean swiped some beers from a local store and sat down on a piece of cardboard. “Happy birthday, Dad!” he said cheering up to the sky. Sean remembered sharing his first beer with him. He was 14 and it tasted awful. His tongue felt kinda strange and he rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. That memory made Sean smile.

Weeks passed. Slowly the nights got colder. It was almost November and the city got more colorful and full of tourists. They came to celebrate Día de Muertos – the Day of the Dead. Having tourists in town means getting easy money for Sean. He didn’t want it but he got used to pickpocketing. First he felt guilty but over time Sean defended his behavior due to his need to survive.

Since he was in Mexico his body has changed; he grew a little and he lost at least 12 pounds. His hair reached down to his jawline; he could possible wear a bun. His facial hair was also visible. Fortunately he looked older than he was and that that helped a lot to survive on the streets. He could find some small jobs like cleaning (even if he swore never to do it again) and moving the lawn in a big golf park that was located in the south of Hermossilo.

On October 28th he needed some time for himself. He climbed up to the mountain in the middle of town - Cerro de la Campana - to have a nice view over the city. His Dad was gone one year ago. How much his life and he changed since then. He still had no possibility to contact Lyla or Karen. He scribbled a little and browsed through his sketchbook. Just a few pages left. This and the lighter was all that’s left from his father. Sean did not cry anymore. On the streets he needed to act tough. He looked at the stars and drifted into a dream.

_10 year old Sean walked barefoot outside of his room just wearing a pajama. “Dad, why is Daniel crying again?” He rubbed his eyes and held his blanket around his neck like a superhero cape._

_“Oh, it’s nothing Seani-boy. He just got a new tooth. Look!” Esteban kneeled down so Sean could see Daniels face covered in tears._

_Sean looked offended. He pointed his finger to Daniel and said in a very serious voice: “Daniel, I’m your big brother and I need my sleep. Please stop crying!”_

_Daniel’s big brown eyes were focusing Sean’s face. He calmed down. Esteban laughed. “Hey, seems like listens he to you. Maybe you should take care of him full time!” He put Daniel back to bed and kissed him on the forehead. “Sleep tight, little Daniel.”_

_Sean was still standing in the doorframe. He looked angry._

_What’s wrong, Sean?” his Dad asked._

_Maybe if Mom was here he wouldn’t cry so much!” He pouted and pulled his blanket closer around him._

_Esteban looked him in the eyes. “Sean, we talked about this. Mom is just having a hard time. I’m sure at some point she’s coming back. But don’t be mad at her, ok?”_

_Sean’s eyes got wet. “She’s a bad Mom. I don’t want her to come back!”_

_Esteban pulled Sean into a tight hug._

_”Dad?” Sean whispered._

_“Yes, hijo?”_

_“_ _I know I need to be strong, but can I sleep in your bed tonight?”_

_Esteban caressed Sean’s head. “Of course, Sean!”_


	5. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 5

“Hey, look who’s here!” Sean’s dream was interrupted by the voice who was talking Spanish to him.

He has talked to that guy before. Last week he was nice to him and gave him some money and some cigarettes. They talked a bit and he offered him some jobs. But Sean hesitated. Those “jobs” seemed kind of illegal. When Sean denied he got pretty crazy. He yelled at him and chased Sean through the town.

Sean stood up and hurried to get his stuff.

“Wait, wait, Gringo. We just want to talk!” he said grinning. He was older than Sean, - maybe mid twenties - and he had a baseball bat in his hand. Another guy – about Sean’s age - was standing next to him.

“Hey, listen. I don’t want trouble.” Sean said rising his arms.

“Maybe I do – One-Eye.” The man replied.

“Stop it, Ivo!” the other guy insisted. He looked at Sean: “Heard you’re a good runner. Maybe you’re up for some little jobs? We always need fast guys in our family.”

“No, I don’t think so. I already told your friend last time. But thanks.”

Ivo pointed his bat towards Sean: “You’re either with us or against us!”

The other guy next to him just rolled with his eyes: “Can you maybe calm down? Why do you need to make a drama out of everything?” They started arguing and Sean saw a possibility to escape. He ran down the hill and tried to hide in the small alleys.

The baseball bat guy chased after him. Sean jumped over a fence and bumped into some pedestrians. When he sprinted around a corner he slipped and the thug reached him. He hit hard on Sean’s upper leg. Sean went down and his body ached. “Fucking American! You don’t belong here.” His eyes were full of rage .The other guy arrived at the scenery but he did nothing to de-escalate the situation. He seemed scared too. Ivo kicked him on his head and spat on Sean. Suddenly he heard a new voice.

“Hey. What the fuck are you doing, asshole?” A woman yelled at the baseball bat guy. First he was irritated but lowered the bat. He seemed to know the woman. Sean couldn’t see something. His eye was covered with blood and his head hurt. Ivo and the other guy went back as the woman got between them and Sean. “Oh I see,” she continued. “Hitting kids is now your new sport, I guess? Your both are fucking pricks.” She gestured and yelled at them but Sean’s head got numb. He really got a bad headache and needed to throw up.

When Sean tried to stand up his knees were weak. “You look like shit!” The woman looked at Sean with her arms crossed. The two guys were gone. She moved towards him and helped him getting up. “And you smell like it!” she added. The woman examined Sean’s head wound. “That fucker kicked you hard. Your right eyebrow is bleeding! Can you talk? What’s your name?”

Sean couldn’t respond. His head was dizzy. “Maybe you have a concussion.” The woman sighed. “Ok, guess I can’t leave you like this. Follow me.”


	6. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 6

They needed to walk over half an hour before they reached one of the poorer districts of Hermosillo. She needed to support Sean while walking. Sean barely knew that part of town. When they arrived at a big apartment building the woman pushed Sean against the entrance wall. “Listen boy! This is my district and I’m way too nice to bring you here but if you try to fuck me up or hurting me let me tell you: I have friends who will find you and kill you!” She pointed a finger on his chest. “Got it?” Sean nodded.

They went upstairs and she opened the door to a small apartment. It was about the same size like Sean’s room in Seattle with a kitchen in one corner. There is also another even smaller room with a bed inside and one closed door that must probably lead to the bathroom. She placed Sean onto one of the kitchen chairs and picked up a small basket with medical stuff to care about Sean’s eyebrow. 

“Are you a nurse?” Sean asked. 

She laughed. “No, I’m sorry, I’m not. But it seems like your wound doesn’t need plastic surgery.” When she was done she sat down on the other chair. “I know you, right? You’re that American boy. What’s your name again?” she asked in English.

“My name is Sean.” Sean wondered where he has seen that woman before. Her hair was black and she must be at least 10 years older than him. She looked annoyed but in her brown eyes there was something warm that calmed Sean down.

“I’m Maria.” She looked at him. “You don’t look good. Everything okay?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to make any trouble.” He felt like throwing up again and needed to gulp.

“Ok, bathroom!” she said and pulled him and his backpack into the bath. 

“You’re covered in blood and dirt. It’s probably better to clean yourself. There is soap in the shower. You can put your stuff in the washing machine. I will take care of it later.” She took a towel out of a small cupboard. “I will leave the door ajar if you need help and get you some clean clothes.” 

She left and Sean was alone in the bathroom. He started to take off his dirty clothes. They were full of puke and blood. He groaned. His body still hurt but he looked forward to take a hot shower after all this time. His skin felt like there’s already crust on it and his hair was full of dust. The water was soft and fresh. He closed his eyes and wanted to stay in the shower forever. Sean already felt better.

“Hey, do not waste so much water!” The voice from behind the door put him back to reality. He left the shower and saw a shirt, socks and some shorts stuck in the door gap. He took it and smelled the fabric softener while putting it on. It was a little tight but it felt good to wear clean clothes. 

Sean went out of the bathroom. Maria sat at the kitchen table again and was tipping something into her phone. When she notices Sean she put her phone down and asked him to sit down. “So, how you feel?” 

“Way better! That shower felt so good” Sean responded. “My head is still foggy. I guess I just need to sleep. I don’t want to bother you and maybe I should go.” He tried to stand up but his knees were weak again.

“Well, Sean. Looks like you’re going nowhere tonight. And your stuff is still in the bathroom.” Maria sighed and chewed on her lips. “Ok, I still think it’s a bad idea but if you promise me to be a nice little gentleman the couch will be yours!”

Sean got nervous but he was looking forward to spend a night away from the streets. “Really? I mean, I swear I will do you no harm. Thank you so much - for everything.”

When Sean lay down on the couch he instantly blackened out. 

Maria put a blanket over him. “Please don’t die here man. I don’t know what to do with a corpse!”


	7. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 7

“Hey. Are you alive?”

Maria was poking Sean’s shoulder.

Sean was still dizzy. “What?”

“Come on, it’s almost noon. I have to go.” Maria was fondling with one of her earrings. She sat down on the armrest of the couch. “How are you? Let me check your eyebrow!”

Sean wasn’t used to have someone taking care of him. He felt a little helpless. Joey at the hospital was the last person who checked his wounds after Sean was in coma. He hoped that Joey is alright and didn’t get in any trouble after Sean escaped from the hospital.

“Ok, seems fine to me.” Maria put the band aid back to Sean’s eyebrow. She was drumming on her tights and looked around.

Sean noticed that she was wearing a black dress and high boots. She wore way more make-up that yesterday and looked totally different. Sean could imagine what kind of job she was doing. Now he remembered her. She was one of the prostitutes who had barely talked to him.

Maria looked anxious. It seems like she didn’t feel comfortable in her own skin. “Ok Sean, listen. I’m going to work now and will be back in a few hours. But ...,” She sighed. “Your clothes are still drying in the bathroom and since you’re not fully recovered yet you can … maybe … stay here -at least for today.” She made a weird face like she couldn’t believe what she just said.

Sean jumped off the couch. “Are you serious? Wow. I don’t know what to say. That’s awesome. Thank you!” He tried to squeeze her hand to say thank you but she resisted.

“Promise me to be here when I’m back. And please don’t rob me. I just try to be a good person, you know?” she looked at him pretty careful and folded her hands like a prayer. “My bedroom is off-limit, understand? You can watch TV or read a book. There’s food in the fridge. And take care of your clothes in the bathroom. But please, please don’t leave the apartment or bring someone here. It’s important that no one knows that you’re here. Be quiet as possible. Promise!” she looked at him pretty serious and concerned.

Sean nodded.

She sighed. “Let’s talk later!” Maria took a small purse from the kitchen table and went to the door.

“I will be here, I promise!” Sean couldn’t sill believe that he was so lucky today. “Adiós, Maria and thanks again!”

“Adiós, Sean!” she responded with a concerned look before leaving the apartment.

Sean leaned back into the couch. No cops, no thieves, no gang members were behind him. All the pressure from the last months disappeared for this short moment in time. After turning on the TV he snuggled into the pillows. He did not really capture what he was watching since he snoozed from being so tired and exhausted.

Two hours later his body was mostly recovered. He stood up to check the bathroom and his stuff. Everything was put tidily on stacks. Some of his clothes were still drying on the heater. His backpack was soaking in soap inside the bath tub. Sean started rubbing out some stains and tried to dry it after he was done.

Sean also found his sketchbook on the window ledge. He took it to draw a little and ended up doing a sketch of Maria sitting on the kitchen chair. Brody and Karen were right. It’s all about the people you meet on the roads. He was lucky to also find friendly people here.

When he checked out the kitchen he decided to make a dinner for Maria to say thank you. Luckily there was almost every ingredient he needed to make Dad’s spaghetti. Sean could still remember the receipt. He turned on the radio – a lonely guitar player was singing sad songs – and started cooking.

Maria came home pretty late. Before she said anything she raised her hand to stop Sean from talking and disappeared in the bathroom immediately. 

Sean was setting the table and waited for her.

When she left the bathroom she looked way more casual with an oversized grey sweater, more like yesterday evening. “Did you make dinner?” she asked. Sean nodded. “Wow, that’s so nice of you.” She said smiling.

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and letting me stay. That’s just … I don’t know what to say and hope you like it.”

“I never met someone who cooked for me. I’m sure it tastes good. What is it?”

“Pasta - special receipt from my Dad!” Sean already put the noodles on the plates.

They ate their food in silence. Just the radio was playing in the background.


	8. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 8

When Maria was finished with her meal she smiled. “That was very delicious. Your Dad is a chef!”

“Yeah, he was the best.” He started wiggling his right leg.

Maria nodded in understanding. She leaned forward. „Sean, I have to admit that I accidentally saw some pages of your diary. I’m really sorry for that. I didn’t mean to. But I was unpacking your backpack to clean it and it felt out. I saw a picture of 3 seals and a drawing of your friend … Lisa or something like that?”

Sean looked up. “Lyla. She was my best friend back in Seattle.” He remembered her sorrowful voice when he called her the last time.

“Seattle? Wow, you’ve come around pretty far.”

“Yeah. What a fucking roadtrip…” Sean started playing with his cutlery.

Maria was chewing on her lips. “I also saw that drawing of a little boy and a dog…”

Sean recalled the time back at the Motel where they discovered Daniel’s powers. “His name is Daniel. He’s my brother.” Sean sighed. His left eye got itchy. 

“Is he alright?”

“I hope so. He stayed in the US. I hope he can live happily with my grandparents or with our Mom. I don’t know. I just hope he’s okay.”

Maria leaned back to give Sean some space. She waited for him to say something.

But Sean wasn’t ready to tell more. Not yet. He stood up to clean the table and put the dishes in the sink.

Maria was lost in her thoughts before she continued. “Sean, I can't even imagine what you have been going through but you seem pretty lost. I know life can be fucking cruel. ” She put her arms around herself. “You know, I had a brother once too. He died when he was around your age. You kind of remind me of him.” Maria smiled.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Don’t be. It was more than 10 years ago.” She stood up and went to her bedroom to get a picture from the drawer of her nightstand. “There he is. He must be 14 on this photo. His name was Emanuel.”

Sean could feel the love she felt while she talks about him. “You still miss him right?”

“Yeah…” She took the photo and brought it back to the drawer. “Listen, I still think this is crazy but if you want to you can maybe … stay here for a while?”

Sean needed some moment but then he realized: “Really? That would be awesome!”

Maria was running her fingers through her hair. “Well, yeah, fuck it. I do sense that you’re a good person. At least for some days the couch is yours.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Sean tried to give her a hug.

“Ok, no. I think that’s enough. Don’t make me change my mind.” Maria pushed his arms away.

Sean stepped back still shaking her hand.

Maria got serious again. “Promise me not to tell anyone that I let you stay at my place, ok? This is a number 1 rule! Let’s just pretend that you don’t know me. That would be the best for both of us.”

Sean agreed. “I promise. And I will find a job to pay bills, I swear.”

“I can probably help you with that. Let me see!” Maria was turning around and checking something on her phone.

Sean couldn’t still believe that he doesn’t need to sleep on the streets for a while. After all this weeks he finally found a safe spot.


	9. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 9

The next morning Maria told him about that guy Carlos who worked as a janitor in a big hotel complex. He was an older man looking for help. The work was hard and exhausting but Sean didn’t want to screw it up and tried his best.

Carlos kind of reminded him of Stephen. They were almost the same age and both fans of tinkering. He was also a gear head so Sean could use all his knowledge from his Dad to impress Carlos. They both got along pretty well. Carlos niece was on the same school like Maria. He also has a grandson in Sean’s age.

When Sean came home in the evening he lay down on the couch felt asleep immediately.

At night he heard Maria coming home. She went directly to the bathroom and took a shower. When the sound of the water stopped Sean could hear her sobbing quietly. He stood up when she left the bathroom. “Hey, is everything alright?” he whispered.

The room was dark but the moonlight spent a little light. “Yeah, fine. I’m just tired.” Sean could hear her voice shaking. “How was work?”

“It was great. Carlos is really chill and showed me a lot. He asked me to come again tomorrow and I guess it shows that I didn’t mess up.”

Maria smiled - and yawned. “Well done, Sean. You can tell me more about it – tomorrow. I need to sleep.” She headed to her bedroom but turned around to give Sean a quick hug “Good night!” Before he even realized what happened she disappeared in her room.

Despite her offer Sean and Maria did not see each other over the next few days. They were mostly communicating via notes they left on the kitchen table. He was working very hard to show Carl that he’s a good worker to keep the job. At the end of the week he got his first salary. It wasn’t much but he hoped it will cover some grocery shopping. He just spent some money to get a new sketchbook and some new pens.

Next Monday morning Sean had a day off. He got up late and saw Maria sitting on the kitchen table with headphones on, drinking coffee and typing on her phone. She looked exhausted Sean could see red marks on her arm. When she notices Sean Maria pulled down her sleeves and took her headphones off. “Good morning!” 

“Hey, good morning.” Sean sipped on his coffee. “How are you?”

“The festivities for Cerro de la Campana are finally over – so I’m good. What about you? How is work?”

“Oh, great, really. Carl is very nice to me. He shows me everything. I learned a lot this week. It’s really great.”

“Really?” she giggled. “Oh, I got something for you.” She stood up and put something out from her jacket. It was a Mexican identity card for someone named Luis Cruz. “It’s a fake ID. But it’s actually a good one. The chip doesn’t work but no one will check it. And the boy on the photo looks a little bit like you. We had to do something about your missing eye but I think it worked out really well” She was kind of fascinated by the card. She explained him the little components that are somehow important.

“How did you get this?” he wondered.

“Oh, I do have my connections.” She winked. “Remember the guys on the day we met - Ivo and his friend?”

Sean tried. “Yeah - not really - it was all dizzy, a black spot in my memory. How come you know those kinds of guys?”

“We all do have a history... Is your eye ok?” she asked.

“You mean this one? Or the other one?” he joked. “Yes. They’re fine.” He looked at her. “How come you never asked me about my eye? That’s the first question most people come up with. Even my Mom after she left for fucking 8 years asked me about it directly.”

“Don’t know. Thought that maybe you don’t want to talk about it. And that you will tell me as soon as you’re ready.” She shook her shoulders.

“Thanks anyway for the ID card. I hope you didn’t get in trouble for this?” He was focusing her arms again.

“Don’t worry about that!” She fondled with her sweater and looked away.

Sean didn’t want Maria to get hurt because of him. She was his guardian angel here in Mexico and he doesn’t want to lose her and his new home. “I tell you about my eye if you tell me what happened to you!” he insisted.

First she hesitated but then she nodded: “OK!”


	10. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 10

Sean told his story. 

He told her about the saddest day of his life when he lost his Dad and ran away from home. 

He told her about leaving Lyla and his days with Daniel hiding in the woods, sleeping on the streets, working on a pot farm in California.  
He told her about the cult Daniel was kept and his reunion with his Mom.  
And of course he told her about Daniel leaving him at the border to hopefully live with his grandparents and his friend Chris.

When he was finished telling his story he cried. It was so relieving telling someone his story but all the feelings he hid over the last months came back immediately.  
Maria got closer to him. She caressed his back and whispered calming word to him. Even if they both haven’t been this close before Sean needed a friend who helped him through this. He had this burden caring about Daniel all the time and felt that Maria was maybe the right person who cares about him now. He was still a kid; he still needed someone to help him.

After Sean got calmer it was Marias turn to tell her story. 

She actually grew up in Hermosillo with her Mom and her older half-brother Emanuel. She never knew her father. Her brother was 2 years older than herself. When she was 10 years old her mother met a new man who moved into their apartment immediately. He was nice first but it turns out that he was an abusive alcoholic who sexually assaulted Emanuel. Her mother always knew but wasn’t strong enough to stop this or leave the man. Emanuel couldn’t handle it anymore and left the family when he was 14. He lived on the streets before joining a gang. 

Maria and Emanuel still were in contact with each other since she avoided being at home as much as possible. Her stepdad abused Maria too when her older brother wasn’t around anymore. 

“These days have been really dark for me, you know. I tried to kill myself 2 times. But Emanuel saved me. He has gone through the same shit. We really grew together during this time.” Maria didn’t want to tell more about her stepdad and Sean could understand. 

Emanuel really got deep into organized crime and dealt with drugs and human trafficking. When Maria was 15 she left her Mom after a huge fight. She asked Emanuel for a job. He first hesitated but the other options were worse. She started selling drugs to tourists and was a promoter for clubs and casinos that belonged to the family. She could live in one of the mafia houses and spent more time with her brother now. 

“I was happy not to live on the streets. This is really dangerous especially for young girls or boys. But who am I to tell you. You’re lucky to still be alive. Within the family I found some people my age, good ones and bad ones. Hermosillo is not the worst place to live in but there are bad people and places too - like everywhere on earth.”

Maria and Sean took a break to cook something for dinner. They didn’t talk much. Everyone was lost into their own thoughts. It was late afternoon when Maria continued.

She was 17 when she met Marco. He was 10 years older than her and the nephew of the family boss. 

“Emanuel wasn’t happy that he picked up on me. He warned me that Marco is a gigolo who wouldn’t treat me right. But I was young and felt special that a high family member showed interest in me. Marco also gave me a new job since he didn’t wanted me to hang out on the streets anymore. I learned to make fake passes and immigration papers, work permits and so on. It’s a really profitable business here near the US border.”

“That’s how you get my papers?” Sean asked.

“Yeah, I still do have my connections to those people.” Maria responded.

Marias voice turned into a whisper. “Then came the time Emanuel died. He was shot from one of his own guys.” 

She never knew what exactly happened. The killer disappeared through mysterious circumstances. She always believed that Marco did something to him.  
“I was relieved that Marco was around. He helped me getting through this – obviously not in a good way. We had a wild toxic relationship.” Maria let out a bittersweet laugh. “He took me to places I have never seen before. He showed me the world. We have been to New York, Paris and numerous beaches. But he gave me drugs too. When Emanuel was around I never took any of them but I had a huge depression and I just wanted to be happy again. I’m really not proud about this. I have become a person I never wanted to be.”

Maria was 24 when she realized that something is wrong in her life. “I tried to get away from taking drugs and got into arguments quiet often with Marco. I wanted to leave him and the family and start over in Mexico City. When he found out he started hitting me and got really violent against me. Once he broke my arm and choked me until I got unconscious. Looking back I guess Marco always had these violent tendencies. It lasted 2 years before I finally could escape. Marcos brother Louis helped me and convinces his brother to let me go.” Maria paused to cook coffee. She wished she could have something stronger.

“I never made it to Mexico City since I had no money. Marco still had control over my life and gave me that apartment. But whenever I applied for a job here in Hermosillo to gain money he threatened the people not to hire me. I never had a chance to make it here and I never got the chance to leave. So I started working as a prostitute to become independent and to survive. But Marco will never let me go. He still wants me to come back – God knows why…” Maria sighed. She stood up and walked around – her arms crossed. “So, that’s my story. 5 years gone and I’m stuck here. I hardly have any friends. They are all too scared to get in trouble with Marco.” She looked outside the window. The dusk almost settled in. 

Sean didn’t know what to say. He felt sorry for her. She seemed really lonely. “I’m so sorry.” He stuttered. 

“Don’t be, Sean. It’s nothing you can change. Our past is part of our lives. All we can do is to stay strong, try to be a good person and deal with it.” She looked at him and smiled. “After all this depressing shit I really need ice cream and a Pixar movie. Are you in?”

“Yes, Ma’am!”


	11. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 11

Sean and Maria became really close friends over the next weeks. They spent their evenings together when Maria wasn’t working. Sean’s body got healthier; he gained some weight and went running from time to time. This and the hard work at the Hotel with Carlos let his body grow strong and fit.

On a Thursday late November he and Carlos did a short cigarette break when a young boy entered the car park.

“Hey grandpa!”

“Emiliano, what are you doing here?” Carlos smiled and he and the boy shared a hug.

“Sean, this is my grandkid Emiliano. He’s kind of a genius, you know. The cleverest kid I know since I’m on this fucking planet.”

Emiliano was a little bit shorter than Sean. He was skinny and had messy dark hair. Part of it was dyed blue and hung over his eyes.

‘Kinda Emo.’ was Sean’s first thought - but also ‘Kinda cute.’

“This is my assistant - Sean.” Carlos continued. “Remember? I told your Mom about him last time at dinner?”

“I rememeber, yayo!” Emiliano put on a nervous smile and looked at Sean.

“You can call me Emi. Everyone except grandpa does that.”

“A future professor cannot have a name like ‘Emi’. You need something more serious - Emiliano Carlos Moreno. Be proud of your roots and your family.” Carlos insisted.

“You know Sean, my grandkid has skipped 2 classes already. He will be the first Moreno of my family who will visit university. And then he became a famous scientist or doctor, right Emiliano?”

“Whatever you say, grandpa!” He rolled his eyes.

“Mom wanted me to give you this.” Emiliano and Carlos chatted for a while and Sean smoked his cigarette. He couldn’t help it but he secretly watched Emilliano talking to his grandpa.

Emiliano interrupted his daydream. “Goodbye Sean. It was nice meeting you!”

“Yeah, same, Emi!” Sean stuttered.

Emiliano shared a big smile and he waved a goodbye to his grandpa. “So, Sean. Let’s get back to work.”

Sean was still looking after Emi. “Yeah, right, Carlos. I’m coming.”

After work Sean really wished to talk to Lyla about the guy he met today. He never thought about looking for a girl- or boyfriend here. But since he’s in Mexico for 5 month now – why not? He never had thought about dating boys. There was a special moment with Finn at the farm but he did also flirt with Cassidy. Well, it rather was Cassidy who flirted with him but he didn’t mind.

Maria wasn’t around either. He watched TV to get distracted about boys and girls but his attention always drifted back. Sean really longed for touching someone and feeling a naked body next to him. A TV commercial for body lotion didn’t make it easier for him. He started to touch himself but then he stopped and tried to shake of his thoughts. He went to the bathroom and the hot water on his skin made him calm. He thought of Emi while showering and finally surrendered his desires. He felt relieved when he let out a loud moan before leaving the shower and went to bed.

_“Hey Lyla - you don’t have to tell me but … how did it feel?”_

_“_ _It’s called Sex, Sean. Call it like that.”_

_“Ok, so how was … Sex … then? Did it hurt?”_

_“_ _Oh my gosh - you’re so sweet. I guess it was okay - not like I can compare it because it was my first time. It’s not like in the movies. There was no cheesy background music or perfectly illuminated lights around. Ben was careful and nervous too. It hurt a little but in a nice way.”_

_“Are you in love with him?”_

_“No, are you kidding me? We’re just friends!”_

_“I don’t know if I want to have Sex with someone I don’t love.”_

_“You don’t have too, Sean. Wait for the right person and everything will be fine.”_

_“I guess…” “And till then you can always wank yourself in the shower!”_

_“Ha ha!”_


	12. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 12

Two days later Sean went to work. He was surprised by Emi waiting in his grandfather’s office. He wore his school uniform in a nice dark blue that suits him pretty well. Sean felt a little embarrassed in his dirty working jumper.

“Sean, right?”

“Yeah, right.” Sean responded shyly.

“I just came here to tell you that my grandfather is sick and won’t come to work today. But he got you a list full of exciting task for today.”

“Oh, is he alright?”

“Yes, just a bad cough - nothing serious. Don’t worry. Here’s your list.”

“Thank you. I hope he’s better soon. Please wish him a speedy recovery from me.”

“I will.” Emi gave him a wink with his right eye and the again his big smile.

Sean got goose bumps and was a little ashamed that he thought of this boy last night in the shower. His heart seemed to pound louder than normal.

When Emi turned to leave Sean mustered up his courage. “So, what are you up today?”

“School, training, learning, pretty boring stuff actually…” he said.

“Ok.” Sean’s eyes wandered around in the office. “Sounds … great.”

Emi giggled. His body posture exuded much self confidence. Sean was a little intimidated.

“What are YOU doing after work, Sean? Would you like to spend the evening with me?”

He was surprised that Emi asked directly. It seems like he is not a shy bookworm like his grandfather told him about. Sean chewed on his lips. He tried to react cool. “If you want we can hang out, maybe?”

“I’ll pick you up after work here - at 5, right?” Emi asked.

Sean nodded. “That would be perfect, yeah.”

“See you later then.” When Emi stepped next to Sean he put a light kiss on his cheek. Sean blushed and looked after Emi while he left the office.

Over the day he could barely concentrate. He cut his finger while fixing a broken toilet and forgot his tools to clean the ventilation system so he had to start over. But his mind always went back to Emi and that little kiss on his cheek. He was so nervous about the evening that he danced around a little while working.

Before Sean left work he washed his body at the sink in the office. He was lucky to find some clothes to change that he left a few days before. It was more casual than his jumper but not good enough for a date. But he didn’t have a choice.

Sean talked to himself. “Maybe this isn’t even a date. Maybe he just wants to be friends.” But what about that kiss? Is it normal for Mexican guys to share kisses? “Doubt it!”

Emi waited in the parking lot. He wore ripped tight jeans and a black V-neck sweater.

“Hi Emi!”

“Hi Sean!”

They went for a walk and talked – about movies, books, music, hobbies and stuff they like. Emi was 16 years old and already skipped to class so he will go to college next summer. He wanted to study chemistry in Mexico City. He’s part of the soccer team at school and can play cello.

“But I’m not very good at it!” Emi laughed.

“I’m sure you’re great.”

They went to a park. Emi invited Sean to some Sincronizadas, a kind of cheese and ham tortilla. Sean was happy to get some food into his stomach. They watched some kids on their skateboards.

“I miss skateboarding!” added Sean.

Emi nodded. “You look a little bit sad.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Sorry – I didn’t want to ruin our date” Sean bit on his lip. “I mean … or whatever this is, fuck! Sorry for swearing.”

“Do you want this to be a date, Sean?” Emi asked.

“I don’t know. Do you?” He looked into Emi’s eyes.

Emi gave him a cute smile. Then he took Sean’s hand and dragged Sean into a quitter part of the park.

He pulled Sean against a tree so no one could see them. “You know, we have to be careful. Even if gay marriage is allowed in Mexico and the LGBT community gets stronger every day, we do have to face bullying and homophobic crimes every day. Got it?”

Sean nodded. He got pretty nervous.

Emi looked up to him holding both of Sean’s hands. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little bit.

Sean’s mind got crazy. He got goose bumps and a warm feeling took over his body. And finally his lips touched Emi’s lips.


	13. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 13

“Uuuuuhhhh, Sean has a boyfriend! Sean has a boyfriend!” Maria jumped around in the apartment.

“No, we’re not together or something … officially!” Sean argued but his grinning made clear that he did not really believe himself.

“Tell me about him!”

“I dunno. He’s cool and clever and handsome too. He’s so fucking confident and straight forward. I really don’t understand why he likes me.” Sean sighed.

“Because you’re cool and smart and good looking yourself, Seani-Boy!” she said tousling his hair.

“Stop it!” he giggled. “You’re making fun of me.”

She sat down next to him looking him straight into his eyes. “I don’t. You’re also kind, creative and caring and strong. I don’t know where to stop. You’re a good person, Sean. Believe in yourself.” Maria gave him a gentle punch on his shoulder.

“You’re a good person too!” he replied.

“Yes, we’re fucking saints.” she laid her head on his shoulder.

They both went quiet. Even if it is already November the temperatures were still pretty high. Some music was echoing through the apartment walls. Sean took her hand into his own. He could see new bruises on her forearm. Maria has been to Marco’s house a few days ago. “You should not go to him anymore.” He whispered into her hair.

She started o feel uncomfortable and tried to get away from Sean. But he was still holding her hands tight together. She gave up and curled up next to him placing her head onto his legs. “You know I have to. And we need the money. Christmas is coming and my incoming will drop till late January. It wasn’t actually that bad...”

“Stop this bullshit. He hurt you.” Sean caressed her hair. “I’m going to kill him once I get the chance.” His voice sounded dark and serious.

“No, Sean. Don’t let this dark feelings take control over you. Tell me about your time with Emi, how was the kiss?”


	14. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 14

One week before Christmas Maria got really excited. She was on a run to buy much food. “There will be a big feast on Christmas Eve after the firework.” She explained to Sean. He was curious since he didn’t know anything about Mexican Christmas traditions. 

Sean was lucky to get some days off since most of the hotel guests spent Christmas at home. He was with Emi most of his free time and they will celebrate a little Christmas party after the holidays by themselves.

Maria also decided to stay at home and planned her Christmas dinner. She was kind of cheerful and Sean thought of a present he could get her. They put on a lot of Christmas lights in the apartment and it looked very cozy. 

On the day of Christmas Eve the smell of the food made Sean’s tummy growl. He tried to snitch some food from the kitchen but Maria shooed him away and poked him gently with a fork. “No food before the firework, Sean!” she yelled. Sean giggled and could at least get a sweet bun. 

When the night set in they went on the roof and had a nice view over the city. They shared a blanket and looked up to the sky. The yellow, red and green lights were lightning up the sky. “My Dad used to love fireworks.” Sean told. “One time on Independence day he almost set our basement on fire. Daniel totally freaked out and was yelling all the time.” Sean smiled. Maria squeezed his hand. They were both happy not to spend Christmas alone.

Her phone was making a sound. “Midnight – it’s time for Santa Maria!” Maria said. They went down into the apartment and she took a present from under her bed. It was a skateboard with a big blue ribbon around it. “Merry Christmas, Sean!” She said with a smile on her face. “Are you serious? This is amazing! Thank you!” Sean strokes the wood of the deck. It was just white with a little doodle of a Nacho with a face drawn by Maria.

“Oh, I got something for you too!” He went to the bookshelf and took out a drawn picture of Maria and her brother. He made it when Maria went grocery shopping and used that one picture of Emanuel from her bedroom. She wiped away a tear and hugged him. “Can we finally eat now?” asked Sean with a growling belly.

They spent the rest of the night eating and watching a movie together. Before Maria went to bed she looked at Sean: “You will get one more present tomorrow. Oh, I’m so excited!” She said dancing around.  
“What? Why? The skateboard is more than I ever expected.” He argued. 

“No backtalk, Seani-Boy. I’m sure you will love it!” she smiled. “Goodnight Sean.” 

Sean was nervous about her intentions. But finally he drifted into a dreamless night.


	15. Parting Ways - Sean's story Ep. 15

“Sean, wake up!” Maria whispered in his ear while she was kneeling next to him.   
Sean was still sleepy. “It’s way too early.”   
“Get the fuck up, boy!” she said in a forcing voice drumming on his shoulder.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Sean yawned and stretched his body. He went to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He was till curious about the surprise she had for him.   
When he left the bathroom Maria was talking softly on the phone. Sean sat down on the couch.  
“Yes, he’s ready!” she’s looking at Sean. She sat down next to him still handing him her phone. “Sean, here’s someone who wants to talk to you.” Sean took the phone and Maria caressed his arm and smiled.   
“Yes, this is Sean!” He heard a loud scream at the other end of the line.   
“Sean, is that really you?”  
“Daniel?” Sean recognized his voice. “Daniel! Oh my god!” His voice was shaking.   
Maria went to her bedroom and closed the door. She wanted to give them some privacy.  
“Daniel. How are you? Is everything ok?” Sean was still worrying about his little brother.  
“Yes, Sean. I’m with Grandma and Grandpa. Mom wants to come too tomorrow. Sean, I got a puppy. She’s all brown and her name is Pancake.” Daniel was talking so fast that Sean couldn’t catch everything he was telling him. He started to sob quietly holding his hand in front of his mouth. He doesn’t want to ruin Daniel’s Christmas. “Sean? How are you? Where are you? Have you found Dad’s garage? How is the beach in Puerto Lobos?”  
“I’m fine by now, Daniel. I’m with my friend Maria. She cares about me and gave me a place to live. I have been in Puerto Lobos for a while and found Dad’s garage. But I’m currently living in Hermosillo. Maybe you can check it on Google Maps.”  
Sean was so relieved to know that Daniel is alright. He is with his Claire and Stephen. Sean closed his eyes to listen to Daniel. He almost forgot how his voice sounded. Sean and Daniel were talking about an hour and shared their latest stories.  
“Grandma and Grandpa send greetings. They want to talk to you next time too. You have to call Lyla too. She was so worried about you.”  
“I was worried about her too. I will call her as soon as possible.” Sean shivered.   
“Ok. Grandma says we need to stop for now. But we can talk later, right Sean – promise?!”  
“Of course, enano! As soon as I can! I love you, Daniel!”  
“I love you too, Sean! I miss you.” Daniel hung up. Sean was crying. He didn’t want to but couldn’t help it. He didn’t cry out of sadness rather that relief. His concerns about Daniels well-being disappeared.   
Maria entered the room. She hugs him tightly. “Everything is alright, Sean. I’m here for you.” Sean was crying in her arms.


End file.
